


Just Deal With It

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Black Hat Being Sweet at the End, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: Flug loved Black HatBlack Hat loved FlugSometimes.And Sometimes Flug gets tired of it.





	1. The Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight trigger warning, chapter one involves abuse and chapter two involves self-harm and attempted suicide. Just a warning for thoes.

Flug loved Black Hat.

Black Hat loved Flug.

Sometimes.

Sometimes Black Hat could show his true colors to the anxious scientist and show that he did care for him with soft touches and gentle kisses. 

But sometimes, and to Flug, it felt like most times, Black Hat was...Black Hat. He was abusive, harsh, easily angered, and just plain evil. He would get angry at the smallest things that anyone did, and in the end, he would take it out on Flug once the two were alone. 

Flug tried to hide the bruises.

He tried to stop the tears that always flowed down his face and stained his brown paper bag.

He learned to just deal with it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flug sighed as he sat at his desk in his lab, a set of blueprints in front of him for the latest invention that Black Hat needed to sell to other villains. He sat there staring at it for about ten minutes before finally standing up and grabbing the materials needed for the project. 

The beatings had gotten worse. 

When Flug was first hired by Black Hat, he could take the slaps on the back of the head for any mistakes that he made or the yells and insults that Black Hat threw at him. Once the two started 'dating', as humans called it, nothing really changed. 

But then the beating started. 

It started with harder slaps and louder shouts, especially when they were alone, then it escalated to punches and full blown screaming at Flug at how much of a mistake he was and how much he hated him. Black Hat would then leave Flug crying on the floor of his lab, or Black Hat's office, where ever they were. 

Flug would then pick himself up off the ground and continue on throughout the day as normal. It had become normal for him. He had to hide the bruises and marks from 5.0.5 and Dementia, if those two found out, Dementia would never let him live it down and only make him feel worse about himself. 

Make him feel even weaker for not being able to protect himself. 

Flug sighed and shook his head trying not to think about it. Things were going well right now, he was on schedule for his inventions and Black Hat was in a meeting, so that gave Flug plenty of time. 

Flug cracked a smile and got to work hoping things would keep going so well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Of course, nothing ever seemed to go Flug's way. 

When Black Hat came back from the meeting, he was furious. The client he was meeting with had completely switched around their deal and Black Hat was forced to go along with it otherwise they wouldn't get any money. 

He growled and made his way to Flug's lab slamming the door open and slamming it shut making the poor man jump in fear. Flug gulped and backed away as Black Hat walked toward him, pure anger in his eyes. 

Flug whimpered and curled into a little ball trying to project his face but Black Hat only grabbed his arms and pull them away before swinging at Flug punching him square in the face. Flug fell to the ground and let out a sob as he felt the stinging pain from his nose as it bled staining his paper bag. 

"P-Please! S-Sir! P-Please Stop!" Flug begged as Black Hat punched and kicked him as he was on the ground calling him insult upon insult. It never was this bad before. 

After about fifteen minutes, Black Hat left with a huff and Flug curled into a ball sobbing. Tears and blood coated his paper bag as choked noises escaped his lips. Soon he forced himself to stand and walked into the small bathroom to the side of his lab. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and sniffled before letting out a whimper "J-Just Deal with it...j-just d-deal with it..."


	2. Forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter deals with Self-Harm and Suicidal thoughts, action, and attempted suicide. Read at your own risk

Flug was tired of this. He was tired of the abuse. He was tired of the hits and the screams. He was tired of his shitty life. He just wanted to end. 

That's when he got the idea. He could end it. He had plenty of reasons why he wanted to and he had an entire laboratory full of weapons he could use. A sad grin made its way to Flug's face as stood up from the bathroom floor and walked into his lab. Walking to the door, he slammed it shut and locked. 

Flug gently walked over to his small bed that he had in the corner of his lab, which he barely used as Black Hat made him work without sleep constantly, and sat down. He needed to think about this carefully. How was he going to do this? Should he make a mess or try to go out as clean as possible?

He didn't know. Sure throughout his life, he had been plenty depressed and full of anxiety, but this is the first time he really was going to do something this drastic. 

Just then, a knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened thinking it might be Black Hat back for another round at him but his nerves were calmed as he heard the gentle scratches of 5.0.5. 

Flug sighed and stood up and walked over to the door opening it. "Can I help you 5.0.5?" He asked peeking out the door. If he was going to miss anyone, it would probably be 5.0.5, he really was like a giant teddy bear. 

5.0.5 gently tilted his head as he looked at Flug, he could sense something was wrong with him but he just figured that he was just tired, like always. 5.0.5 gently pointed at the clock showing Flug that it was dinner time. 

Flug was honestly just about to say no to going to dinner, but he was afraid Black Hat might be mad at him for missing it so he reluctantly went. Though, with what he was planning, he didn't' have much of an appetite. 

The two of them walked down the hall and entered the dining room where a long table that would normally sit about 30 people sat Black Hat and Demencia. Black Hat sitting at the head as always and Demencia on his right. 

"There you two are," Black Hat mumbled, "Took you long enough." 

"S-Sorry S-sir." Flug stuttered out before walking to his normal seat on Black Hat's left with 5.0.5 next to Demencia. 

Black Hat only grunted and Flug looked down at his lap. He wanted to be unsure about the whole thing, he wanted to think that Black Hat would change and take Flug into his arms and tell him he was sorry, for everything.

But he couldn't deny reality anymore. Flug was only Black Hat's toy. 

Once again he was snapped out of his thoughts as a plate was set in front of him with food on it. He gently picked up his fork and picked at his food. He really wasn't hungry and even the little nibbles that he took made him feel sick. 

"Something wrong Doctor?" Black Hat's whisper made him look up. Black Hat looked at him with a neutral face but with a hint of gentleness in his eyes. 

Flug shrugged and continued to pick at his food. "Not too hungry." He mumbled back.

"Are you sure that's-" Black Hat reached his hand out to place on Flug's shoulder but Flug only flinched away making Black Hat slowly pull his hand away.

"I'm fine..." Flug insisted once again before shoving a large piece of meat into his mouth and swallowing it almost having to hold back any puke that may try to surface. 

Black Hat was silent before going back to his own food leaving Flug with his thoughts. Flug was still having an inner debate whether he should do it or not but the side telling him to do it was winning. His eyes scanned his plate and noticed the untouched knife next to an empty glass of water he had been drinking. Glancing up at the others at the table, he felt relief as they were distracted before he quickly snatched the knife and slide it into his inner lab coat pocket.

"I-I think...I"m g-going to get b-back to work, s-sir." Flug stuttered standing up taking his plate and walking away before anyone could get a word out. 

He rushed to his room and slammed the door shut locking it. Taking the plate in his hands, he quickly threw it away into the trash and sat down on his bed. His hand trembled softly as he took the knife out of his pocket. He was going to do it. He was tired of the games. He was tired of Black Hat beating the shit out of him one minute then acting like he cared the next. He couldn't take it anymore. 

But if he was gonna die, he was gonna do things his way. He took a breath and stood up taking off his lab coat and folded it neatly. He set it down on his desk then walked back to his bed laying down. He took a deep breath and brought his hands up and took off his brown paper bag from his head. 

It was an odd sensation, the air against his pale face, but he wasn't going to back down now. He set his bag down on his nightstand and gently ran his hands over his face gently wincing as he felt the bruises and cuts from Black Hat's beatings. His arms were also coated with bruises. His brown hair was a mess and his eyes were lifeless and looked gray.

He sighed and his arms fell to his sides. His hand quickly found the knife and he lifted his left wrist. He took a deep breath and lifted the blade to his skin and put pressure down cutting into the skin choking out as pain entered his system as blood started to flow out of the open cut on his wrist. 

He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes as he let out sobs and cried letting the blood flow from his wrist. He shakily put the knife in the other hand and did the same thing to his other hand before dropping the knife onto the floor. Sobs escaped his lips as he laid on his bed in his own blood before his world went dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat watched as Flug left. Something was up with him. More than usual. He understood that the scientist was full of anxiety and stress, but this looks like something more. And he was determined to find out what. 

Was it him...? Black Hat bit his lip softly, he knew that he had been a little...rough...on Flug, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. He was never good at holding his temper. Black Hat gently sighed and stood up walking into the kitchen putting his plate into the sink. He needed to talk to Flug. 

He nodded to himself and made his way down to Flug's lab and tried to push the door open only to find it locked. 

"Flug?" Black Hat called out but got no answer. "Flug open the door." 

Black Hat tried the door once more before pressing his ear to the door and his eye widened hearing soft whimpers. 

He quickly smashed the door open and he burst inside his eyes getting even wider as he saw Flug laying on his bed and in a pool of his own blood. "F-Flug!" Black Hat cried out and ran over. Flug was very pale and was only making weak noises letting Black Hat know he was still alive but almost dead. 

Black Hat quickly looked around and grabbed some cloth and quickly wrapped them around Flug's wrists to stop the bleeding. Then placing his hands on Flug's wounds, he healed him leaving two scars in the cuts place. 

Black Hat panted quietly and his hands shook softly. He then gently lifted up and picked Flug up taking him out of his lab and to Black Hat's own room. 

Black Hat changed Flug out of his bloody clothes and into something more comfortable before laying him down on his bed and crawling in with him holding him tight "Please...Don't leave me." Black Hat whispered before closing his eyes   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flug wanted darkness. He wanted freedom from the pain. He thought he finally escaped. So why was he waking up? 

His eyes gently fluttered open slightly before shooting open all the way. He gasped and sat up looking around. "No no no no no no no no..." He stuttered out looking down at his wrists and seeing healing scars. Why couldn't things go his way for once?! Why couldn't he just die!?

Tears filled his eyes as he let out sobs curling into a small ball before a voice snapped him to attention. 

"Flug?" Black Hat asked sitting up and gently taking his wrists into his hands gently looking at the crying scientist. "Flug its okay, you're okay."

The scientist was only filled with rage as he yelled at Black Hat, tears in his eyes. "Why couldn't you let me die?! Do you enjoy torturing me!? Y-You really are the evilest man in the world!" Flug sobbed. 

Black Hat was taken back by this. He blinked and gently reached out to comfort Flug. "Flug...wh-" He was easily cut off by Flug slapping his hand away. 

"Don't you dare! Don't your dare ask 'What did I do?' Cause you know exactly what you did!" Flug pulled off his shirt and Black Hat's eyes widened. So many bruises... And he caused them all. 

He was so wrapped up in making sure Flug was okay he didn't notice the bruises. 

"I-I"m sick and tired of the abuse! I-I've lived my entire life being abused and I"m drawing the line! I-I'm sick of it!" Flug shouted before he broke down curling into a ball and sobbing. 

Black Hat was honestly disgusted...with himself. 

He turned his smart little Flug into a suicidal mess. HE did this. It was HIS fault. 

"Flug..." Black Hat whispered gently wrapped his arms around him. Flug struggled but Black Hat wouldn't let go and only stroked his back and held his close shushing him. 

"Flug...there is no excuse for what I've done...I've hurt the ONLY good thing that I allowed in my life..." He sighed and held Flug tighter. "I know I"m the worst with my temper...but that is no excuse for what I"ve done to you...Nothing will ever make it up...I didn't want to be one of the monsters you were afraid of anymore....but instead, I only put more fear...I-I"m sorry..." Black Hat looked like he was about to cry himself.

Flug gently looked up at Black Hat as he spoke. More tears streamed down his face. Black Hat looked at him with soft eyes and kissed him softly rubbing his back and petting his hair. Flug gently kissed back and sniffed. 

Flug didn't have to 'Just Deal with It' anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you really liked that fanfic I wrote, I recently got into the Villainous fandom and I"m hoping to write more. If you want to follow me on tumblr and leave me prompts and see more of my work please do! I love the support and could use the motivation. 
> 
> My tumbrl: https://dwgamer-kh.tumblr.com/


End file.
